Various systems provide cosmetic agents for coloring, in particular for keratin-containing fibers, such as human hair. The selection of such a system depends on the requirements of the coloring process.
Oxidation coloring agents are used for permanent, intense colors with corresponding fastness properties. Such coloring agents may conventionally include oxidation dye precursors known as “developer components” and “coupler components.” Under the influence of oxidizing agents, or of atmospheric oxygen the developer components form the actual dyes with one another or by coupling with one or more coupler components. Oxidation coloring agents are characterized by outstanding, long-lasting coloring results. In order to achieve natural-looking colors, however, a mixture of a relatively large number of oxidation dye precursors usually has to be used; in many cases substantive dyes are also used for shading.
Primary aromatic amines having a further free or substituted hydroxyl or amino group in para- or ortho-position, heterocyclic hydrazones, diaminopyrazole derivatives and 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine and derivatives thereof may be used as developer components. m-Phenylenediamine derivatives, naphthols, pyridine derivatives, resorcinol and resorcinol derivatives, pyrazolones and m-aminophenols may be used as coupler components.
For temporary colors, coloring or tinting agents may be used; these agents include substantive dyes as the coloring component. Substantive dyes are dye molecules which attach directly to the substrate and require no oxidative process to develop the color. These colors are may be significantly more sensitive to shampooing than oxidative colors, such that an often undesired shift in shade, or a visible homogeneous color loss, occurs much more quickly.
Finally, another coloring method has attracted great attention. In this method precursors of the natural hair dye melanin are applied to the substrate, for example hair. Through oxidative processes these melanin precursors then develop nature-analogous dyes in the hair. It is possible to restore the natural hair color of people with gray hair with repeated use in particular of agents including 5,6-dihydroxyindoline. Pigment removal may be carried out using atmospheric oxygen as the sole oxidizing agent, avoiding the need to use a further oxidizing agent. For people whose original hair color is medium blond to brown, indoline may be used as the sole dye precursor. By contrast, for people whose original hair color is red and in particular darker to black, satisfactory results may frequently only be obtained with the additional use of further dye components, in particular special oxidation dye precursors.
One consequence of an improvement in color intensity or coloring power for example of the dyes used is that expensive dyes may be used more economically. The colors obtained should moreover have a high degree of color fastness, with respect to sweat, washing, light or friction for example. Additionally, in the context of hair care in particular, products should be compatible with the use of other hair treatment agents. A uniform color along the keratin-containing fibers is likewise a requirement of a commercially successful coloring agent for keratin-containing fibers. As natural products, keratinic fibers, such as human hair, have uneven structural properties along the fiber. For example, the keratin-containing material of the fiber at the tip and along the length of the hair has been exposed to environmental influences for a longer time than the regions of the fiber in the vicinity of the hair root and therefore exhibits greater changes to the original natural fiber structure. Differences in the fiber structure often lead to an uneven color uptake and to an uneven fading of the color due to environmental influences. The color is visually perceived as uneven.
Consequently, an object of the present specification is therefore to provide a cosmetic composition for coloring keratin-containing fibers which brings about an improved color and does not present the above disadvantages.
Document WO-A1-2009/024450 describes star-shaped polyether-containing compounds which may be used in agents for cleaning surfaces and which inhibit resoiling of the cleaned substrate.
Documents WO-A1-2011/015512, WO-A1-2011/015513 and WO-A1-2011/015514 propose alkoxysilylated, polyether-containing compounds for use on the hair.
Improving the color fastness of synthetic colorings on keratin-containing fibers with alkoxysilylated, polyether-containing compounds is not known in the industry.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.